Change Lingerie
Change Lingerie is an international lingerie, swimwear , and apparel retailer . Change sells only its own garments in its stores. Yet, by doing so, it is able to carry over 90 different sizes of each bra-based item. Bras and bra-based garments range from EU cups A-K and UK bands 28-44. Change offers free, professional fittings. Unaffiliated retailers Change bras are sometimes sold in lingerie boutiques unaffiliated with the Change company. Reviews Canada 2358 Cambie St, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was ' allowed to browse the store on my own' ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 28G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 4 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28-40 A-K ::Comments about store experience: : Great fitters - I measured at home as a 32E, but when I tried on their 32E, the fitter noted that I was spilling out of the cup and that they wouldn't be comfortable selling me a bra that was already on the tightest hook. They highly recommended going down band sizes and up cup sizes until the band was snug and there was no spillage - which ended up being at their 28G size. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I might recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was pretty knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was not very pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel pretty comfortable (4 out of 5) ---- 752 Park Royal North, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30G/32F ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 5 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: A-M cups ::Comments about store experience: : "Their sizing method is radically different from anywhere else (they carry 100+ they said) so I'm usually between sizes and added inches to to make the size fit. Also they use more letters (I'm a G other places but here I was an I) so they can be more specific. Their A-M size range comes in so many nice colours too." ::Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was Nadia ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was slightly pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel very comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : She was great, she measured and didn't add inches, she got me to try on one to get the fit right and then she started picking out bras based on what I told her I liked (lots of lace and no padding). She wasn't pushy, I asked if I could try on a looser band so she brought that to compare. ---- 777 Guelph Line, Burlington, Ontario, Canada ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 32DD-30E ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: A-K ::Comments about store experience: : Wonderful size selection, limited style collection. Good if you're looking to get sized and just want a comfortable fit. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I might recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was pretty knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was moderately pushy (3 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel pretty comfortable (4 out of 5) ---- 8 Karl Fraser Rd, North York, Ontario, Canada See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 28C ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 4 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 60A-100I UK ::Comments about store experience: : Centre gore digs in for all models I've tried; Excellent fitters; Frequent promotions (Buy 2 get 1 Free) ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ---- 7077, Newman Blvd, LaSalle, Québec, Canada See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30F/32E ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 5 out of 5 ::I don't remember the overall size range this store carried ::Comments about store experience: : Allowed to browse on my own initially but once I was measured/fitted the fitter became heavily involved in taking me around the store suggesting bras and grabbing the ones I wanted to try. This was totally cool with me but perhaps might not be to everyone's liking. I imagine future visits will be more hands-off now that I know the size/styles I need. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ---- Denmark Amagertorv 18, 1160 København K ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30-32 E-F ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 5 out of 5 ::I don't remember the overall size range this store carried ::Comments about store experience: : The sales assistants were very helpful and asked me often if I wanted to get fitted, or if there was anything they could help me with. I declined at first, but after trying on several bras, I asked one for a fitting. : She measured me, and said that she thought I'd be a 70DD (that's about 32DD). When I tried it on, she checked the band, said it was too loose, and gave me a 65E (30E), which fit me perfectly. Afterwards, she picked out various bras in that size for me, and brought me matching panties when I requested them. They were all very kind and helpful, and the size was correct. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was slightly pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about the fitter: : She seemed very knowledgeable about bras, how they're meant to fit, and how they work (like how the band provides 80% of all the support). She wasn't pushy, she only asked me once if I wanted a fitting, and returned to me several times in the fitting room to ask if there was anything she could help me with. ---- Category:Online retailers Category:Retailers Category:Offline retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Bra manufacturers Category:Manufacturers Category:Apparel retailers